


Snow Flakes

by Yuesmuse_onyx



Series: Cherub*Warrior'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuesmuse_onyx/pseuds/Yuesmuse_onyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's Christmas time and Sam still watches humans. He also still thinks about a certain green eyed angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters
> 
> There was no beta for this fic so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> This is the second fic in my Cherub*Warrior ‘verse

Snow Flakes

This is the second fic in my Cherub*Warrior ‘verse

please enjoy!

  
Christmas was one time in the human year that confused him, what were humans really celebrating? A human that delivers presents or the birth their father’s son which would be strange because everyone in heaven knew that the prince’s birthday was in Spring (the Arch Angels make a big deal of it every year) but besides all of that Christmas time is second only to Valentine’s day to have a huge amount of love generated so he guesses it isn’t so bad if it brought people together from around the globe. The world seemed generally happier, and up here in heaven the angels were also pretty happy with the festive earth music especially the ones that mentioned heaven, angels and the birth of the prince.

Sam supposed that he also felt a spring in his step and an extra flutter in his wings, the last time he felt like that... Sam blushed he wasn’t going to start to think about thegreen eyed angel that he met what feels like a few weeks ago(it was actually about ten earth months ago) thatsame angel who made his lips tingle for days after their first meeting. Sam threw the stone he was holding into the river, breaking the picture he had of the humans on earth below. He left his usual spot by the river in Edanna, maybe Cupid something for him to do.

Luckily Cupid did have something for him to do, play messenger boy and deliver letters and messages to all the other garrisons. First stop the Arch Angels, all of them made him nervous, because if most of the other angels didn’t want to deal with Cupid and his cherubs why would the three most powerful angels in heaven? Coming to the where the Arch angel territory began Sam called out for his older brothers, after getting no response from Raphael he called for Gabriel.

Instead of answer or an appearance from the older angel he was met with a massive phoenix “Oh man” Sam mutteredbacking up he turned to make his escape and found that he was trapped to the ground by vines that seem to come from nearby trees “oh man, oh man” Sam said in a more panicked voice, wondering why there was a phoenix here in the first place. Unfurling his wings he fought once more for escape but the vines wouldn’t budge and the heat from the giant bird can be felt on the back of his neck.

Sam turned once more to face the bird head on and stumbled back as far as his bound ankles would move until he hit a soft but solid wall “Enough Gabriel” is what a smooth deep voice said, he heard the snapping of fingers and everything from the flaming bird to the vines were gone. An in its place was a shortish man with nearly shoulder length hair and a face that just screamed trouble. “Ah come on Mikey, I was just havin’ fun with the kid” the angel said while popping something into his mouth.  
  
Sam was shocked to know that had backed right into Michael. Sam felt himself turned around and was met with concerned blue eyes “Are you all right little brother?” Sam nodded “Um yeah...I’m fine” Michael patted him on the shoulder “I must apologize for Gabriel’s crude sense of humour, you would think that being one of the eldest angels in heaven would’ve matured him” Michael said while glaring over his shoulder at Gabriel. “What? I didn’t mean to spook him that bad” the other angel whined. Michael straightened to his full height and looked down at him “Now, what is it that you wished to deliver to us little cherub?”

Reaching into the pouch he had, Sam pulled out the note intended for the Arch angels; Michael took it and tucked it into his tunic. He looked back at this brother still there watching, taking the pouch Sam still had in his hand Michael said “For terrorizing one of our little brothers you will go in place of him and deliver the rest of cupid’s notes in place of the cherub” Sam’s eyes widened “Um what? No y- you don’t have to do that Michael” Sam stuttered

“Yeah you don’t have to! Listen to the kid Mikey”.

“It’s Sam” was Sam’s automatic response before he remembered who he was talking to and slapped a hand over his mouth, Michael tossed the pouch to the other angel “Now Gabriel” sighing the shorter angel caught the pouch and vanished.Michael turned back to Sam who still had his mouth covered after his snippy attitude with an Arch angel he smiled “it’s alright Samuel ,my brother was not offended by your comment” Michael assured him while patting his head “However my brother did bruise your ankles quite a bit” Sam looked down his ankles where indeed a dark purplish colour. “Worry not little brother, I’ll return you to Cupid’s domain and then I will try to repair the damage done”.

“what?” was all Sam got out before Michael picked him off the ground and saw the world around shift out of focusbefore they moved through heaven.

In the blink of an eye Sam was back where he started, in Cupid’s domain, with Michael surrounded by about a dozen other cherubs, some of which he goes to class with and Cupid himself. “Michael! Brother what brings you here?” Cupid asked seeing his student in the arms of the Arch angel “unfortunately for young Samuel here, Gabriel has poor taste in humor and your student has paid for my brother’s actions” Michael said while looking at Sam.  

Sam looked down at his fingers not knowing what to do with himself as he was still in Michael’s arms he must of sensed his discomfort because nextthing he knew he was being sat down on a large rock . With a quick touch to both his ankles the bruises were gone “thank you so much Michael, for going to so much trouble for me” Sam said nervously, still unsure on how to act around the older angel.

Standing up Michael ruffled his hair “It was no trouble at all, an older brother looks out for his siblings right?” Sam nodded it made sense since it was a well-known fact father himself told Michael to watch over all the angels.

“Alright Samuel, it was good meeting you little cherub, and don’t let trouble find you” Michael said

“Of course, whatever you say I won’t let you down” Sam replied Michael looked at him and smiled, with the press of the lips to his forehead he whispered “if you need any help at all call for me little cherub okay?” Sam nodded he could still feel the staresfrom the other students  and from the corner of his eye he was sure he saw a tall figure with dark blond spikes  dressed in garrison armor he blinked at it was gone could it be? Dean? He shook his head and focused the other angel was still waiting for an answer “alright” was his soft reply before the Arch angel nodded and disappeared with the soft sound of flapping wings.

Sam wasn’t entirely sure if Dean was actually there or not, but just seeing the figure that looked so much like made him want to seek out the older angel. Taking to the air it felt good to stretch his wings and actually being able to take flight, he headed back to where they met in the garden, by the river but no one was there, he tried calling out for him but there was no answer, no sign that Dean even heard him.

Feeling disheartened Sam sat plopped down by the river side he concentrated enough of his grace to look into the human world to hoping he didn’t miss the human Christmas celebrations. Focusing on the human city of New York all he heard were humans talking about “New year’s eve”  which meant he missed it Christmas was over sighing he continued watching he also wondered why so many humans were gathered in that one city to watch a glass coloured sphere fall?

Why did the falling sphere mean it was a new human year?  Despite all that he did get all tingly from the love generated he watched on as the humans counted down “5,4,3,2,1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!” and most of the humans grabbed one another and the kissing ( which he learnt from Cupid as the correct name for the mouth touching was) began, he could be that many of them weren’t with their soul mates but that didn’t matter in the moment the essences of each individual were bright and beautiful and Sam found himself mystified.

“Watching the humans again eh Sammy?” a voice rumbled in his ear, the startled angel jumped and  turned around to see the very angel he’s was looking for “Dean” he whispered “Was that you? That I saw back at cupid’s place” Dean sat down so that they were at eye level “uh yeah Sammy it was I just...”  Dean paused “I missed you okay... I mean I was busy with the garrison and stuff and I wasn’t sure where to find you so when I stopped being a pansy I looked for you here and you weren’t here then I tried cupid’s place and Michael freaking a freaking Arch angel was with you, so I just bailed” Dean took a breath looked up to find Sam watching him “What?!” Dean asked

“You missed me?” Sam asked with a half-smile. “Yeah, yeah Sammy I missed you but don’t let it get your head!” Dean grumbled with a hint of a blush on his freckled cheeks Sam grinned wide enough that both dimples showed “I missed you too Dean” Sam said “we need a way to keep in touch, I shouldn’t wonder if I’ll ever see you again Dean” cupping Sam’s cheek so the cherub would look at him “Of course Sammy, I want to see you too but when?” Dean asked

“Well for us the lists for this year’s major matches are coming out soon so I’ll be busy for a little bit...” Sam started “So we’ll meet each other here where I found you the very first time” Dean finished “On Valentine’s Day, you won’t be too busy right Sammy?” Dean asked Sam nodded his head no “Good ‘cause I’ve been thinking about this again since the first time”

“What?” Sam asked “This” Dean answered back as he covered Sam’s mouth with his own  the younger angel’s lips were just as soft as he remembered Sam felt the  same sparky feeling from before  he felt Dean’s arms wrap around his waist, this time there would be no escape and Sam was okay with that because Dean’s lips? They’re enough to keep him there.

When they did pull a part Sam checked his window to the earth the crowd from before was all but gone a few were left some sweeping the streets other humans were coupled together kissing like he just did “huh looks like the humans finished celebrating their New Year” Dean said from over his shoulder “uh huh happy human new year Dean” Sam said “You too Sammy, you too” Dean replied.

Fin

 

 


End file.
